


It's been a long, long time.

by Utahen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utahen/pseuds/Utahen
Summary: *ENDGAME SPOILERS*°°°°°°Steve estaba herido, pensó en la vida después de Tony y sabia que podría ser feliz pero no tan feliz como lo habría hecho si hubiera vivido esa vida con Tony.Había perdido la oportunidad o eso creía hasta que estuvo sobre esa plataforma con las gemas en su mano.Podía tener otra oportunidad sin afectar lo que suceda, si funcionaba no volvería a dejar pasar su oportunidad.





	It's been a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, bienvenidos a mi propio final de Endgame. Esto nació un día después de ver la película, sinceramente sigo bastante traumatizada, tengo sentimientos encontrados y bueno con ese final que pusieron tengo que decir que estoy y no estoy satisfecha y es por eso que nació este pequeño one-shot.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten de la misma manera que yo disfrute escribiéndolo, el cual escribí bajo la influencia de It's been a long, long time que es la canción del final de endgame, simplemente no pude sacarmela de la cabeza y era lo único que tarareaba mientras escribía, por eso llame así el capitulo y el OS.
> 
> Por favor, disculpen mis horrores ortográficos, siempre soy un desastre con eso.
> 
> Gracias.  
> Se despide, Uta.

El sonido del tocadiscos llenaba toda la habitación, incluso con las personas a su alrededor en lo único que podía concentrarse, además de la canción, era en la respiración suave de su acompañante, su acompañante apoyaba su cabeza contra su pecho mientras él le sujetaba por la cintura.

Movían sus cuerpos al compás de la música, era una tonada lenta y clásica, recordaba lo mucho que la escucho en su apartamento en Washington y escucharla ahora con el amor de su vida entre sus brazos, era todo lo que quería y siempre quiso, aunque lo hubiera negado.

Giraron en el sitio, se miraron a los ojos y compartieron un beso. Un beso lleno de amor y de esperanza por el futuro que les deparaba juntos. Eran felices ahora.

Luego de todo lo que había sucedido con Thanos y su ejército jamás pensó que esto sería posible, se sentía perdido y a la deriva, aunque jamás lo demostrará, pero cuando vio su oportunidad al tener que devolver cada gema a su punto de partida, una idea vino a él.

Pensó en las consecuencias, pero según lo que entendió el ciclo seguiría siendo el mismo si las gemas volvían al lugar de donde fueron tomadas.

Así que subió a la plataforma, Bruce lo envió al pasado, pero él cambio su rumbo, no a años, ni meses, si no a unas semanas. Una exactamente.

Fue extraño presenciar la batalla como un espectador, verse luchando, levantando el martillo del que no fue digno en el pasado, verse casi morir, ver a sus amigos luchar a su lado, sentir miedo cuando Thanos volvió a chasquear los dedos, pero sobre todo volver a llorar cuando vio a Tony sacrificarse por todos después de la seña de Strange.

El campo de batalla quedo silencioso, miro las gemas y solo tomo una de ellas, no estaba seguro de si funcionaría, pero valía la pena el intento, se acercó lo más que pudo para que su yo del pasado no lo viera y enfocando la vista en Tony, se concentró en utilizar la gema para devolver el tiempo.

Solo para Tony.

Estaba resultando, todos estaban sorprendidos y más de uno intentaba buscar una explicación. Quería terminar rápido para irse rápido no quería que nadie le viera, sin embargo, no corrió con esa suerte.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, detuvo su acción con la gema dejando a Tony más estable pero desmayado y giro para encontrar a quien le interrumpió.

— Yo terminare. — dijo Stephen Strange. — Él estará bien y no diré nada sobre tu estadía aquí.

— Gracias. — Steve incluso estiro la mano para entregarle la gema, pero recordó que la gema no pertenecía a ese tiempo. — Tendrás que usar la del guante.

— Eso haré. — dijo. — Vete.

Entonces regreso más en el pasado, devolvió la gema del tiempo, la del espacio y la de la mente, viajo una vez más devolviendo la gema de la realidad y la de poder, pero al devolver la gema del alma recordó que esta le debía algo.

A su mejor amiga.

Cuando estuvo parado en Vormir, en un mundo completamente desconocido, jamás pensó en encontrarse con su más antiguo enemigo. Ambos estaban sorprendidos, Red Skull no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que el capitán podría hacer allí.

— Steve Rogers.

— Red Skull.

— Es una sorpresa. — se acercó aún más a su enemigo. — Si lo que buscas es lo que todos quieren, déjame decirte que ya no está.

— Lo sé. — Rogers le mostró la gema y este se sorprendió. — Vengo a traerla, pero necesito algo de ella primero.

— Habla y te escuchara. — le dijo porque ya no tenía por qué luchar, él iba a quedarse allí durante toda la eternidad dando lo que él no podía tener.

Red Skull le dio paso hacia el risco donde tenía que hacerse el sacrificio, el capitán camino hacia el borde y miro la gema, el villano tuvo la tentación de empujarlo, que cayera y muriera, sacarse la espina de verse derrotado por él en el pasado, pero cuando el capitán dejo caer la gema y desapareció después, se dio cuenta que, aunque lo hiciera, igual no podría regresar a su antigua gloria.

Steve despertó en un lago, sintiendo ligeros golpes en su mejilla. Al abrir los ojos sintió unos dedos apresar su mano. Volteo la mirada y encontró a la misma Natasha que había venido a Vormir. Esta lo abrazo por el cuello y lloró con él.

Lloraron juntos, ella de agradecimiento y él por haberla recuperado. La había extrañado tanto.

Volvieron juntos al presente, 2023 y cuando en vez de uno volvieron dos, Bucky, Sam y Bruce quedaron sorprendido. Sobre todo, Bruce, él mismo había intentado traerla de vuelta, pero no había podido.

Bucky no podía estar más perplejo, le habían dicho que Natasha se había sacrificado por el bien mayor sin pensarlo dos veces y no pudieron traerlo de vuelta. Se resignó a vivir con el hecho de no volvería a ver a la mujer que ama.

Pero allí estaba ella, bajando de la plataforma para recibir un abrazo de Bruce. Él la levantó y por poco no la asfixia, pero Natasha no le importo, estaba feliz de verlo. La bajo, Sam le dio la bienvenida a la espía y por ultimo quedo él. Bucky primero vio a Steve, intentando averiguar si era una clase de ilusión, Steve solamente le sonrió y asintió, dándole el visto bueno y Bucky no lo pensó dos veces. Se lanzó sobre la espía y la abrazo.

Steve disto de ellos, tenía alguien que ver. Nadie sabía lo que él había hecho, todos creían que había sido Strange y le agradecía por ello. Se cambió tan rápido como pudo, tomo su moto y fue hasta la casa donde Tony había estado viviendo desde que se separaron.

— ¡Moguna! — a Steve se le paro el corazón al verle salir de la casa para buscar a su hija. — ¡Hora de comer, princesa!

Se bajó de la moto, incluso olvido estabilizarla y esta se cayó, pero realmente le importó bien poco. Corrió hacia Stark, que ya tenía a Morgan en los brazos y los abrazo a los dos.

Dejo fluir las lágrimas apretando cada vez más, Tony no se esperó eso y Morgan no sabía que estaba pasando, pero le agradaba el abrazo de Steve.

— Cap me estas ahogando. — entonces fue consciente de lo que hacía y lo soltó.

— Papá, Stev está llorando.

— Eso creo Moguna. — Tony sonrió y limpio las lágrimas del rostro del rubio. — ¿Qué tal si le damos una paleta y arreglamos esto?

— Yo también quiero una paleta.

— Entonces son dos paletas. — Stark le dio un pequeño tap en la nariz a Morgan y otro a Steve. — Después de la comida, claro ¿cierto, Cap?

— Así es.

Steve siguió a Tony y a Morgan a la casa, aún seguía sin creer que había funcionado. Eso quería decir que volvían a estar como antes. Reconciliados pero separados.

En la mesa, solo había dos platos y no había rastro de Pepper por ningún parte, por un momento se asustó y pensó que pudo haber alterado algo más.

— ¿Donde esta Pepper? — preguntó mientras Tony dejaba a Morgan en la mesa.

— Ahora que el mundo volvió a estar como antes, volvió al trabajo mientras yo me vuelvo una ama de casa. — Steve río una vez que se relajó.

— No te queda tan mal, ¿verdad, Morgan?

— Cierto, Stev.

— Esto se llama traición. — Tony puso un plato más y sirvió en la pasta carbonara. — Solo para perdonarte que hayas sugestionado a mi hija con tus ojos azules y dientes perfectos vas a comer lo que prepare.

Steve le guiño un ojo a Morgan que soltó una risa y se sentó frente a ella luego de que Tony se sentara a comer. La comida paso agradable, entre conversaciones entretenidas con algunos comentarios astutos de Morgan que demostraban que era una Stark a toda regla, él y Tony estaban en un lugar agradable de su relación y haberle visto morir le dio el valor de confesarse, aunque Tony no le quisiera de la misma manera, no iba a perder la oportunidad, no de nuevo.

Una vez que Morgan volvió a jugar afuera, ellos quedaron solos en la sala de la casa.

— ¿Que te trae por aquí? — pregunto Tony dándole una taza de café. — Digo, tuvimos una semana pesada pensé que quizás estarías en Bora Bora, no vas a tener trabajo en un buen rato.

— Quizás, — bebió de su taza. — pero tengo un asunto pendiente.

— ¿Cual?

— Tú.

Él y Tony se miraron a los ojos, Steve tenía una sonrisa suave, parecida esa que le puso cuando llego al complejo a ayudar con el viaje en el tiempo, Stark sabía a qué se refería Steve. A su relación antes de los acuerdos y a sus sentimientos dormidos cuando se comprometió y se casó con Pepper. Tony siempre supo que sus sentimientos por Steve eran más fuertes que los que tiene por Pepper. Ella es su primer amor, pero Steve era el amor de su vida.

El rubio podía decir lo mismo, Peggy fue su primer amor y Tony el amor de su vida, incluso sabía que, si no hubiera podido salvar a Tony, no hubiera vuelto al presente, se habría quedado en el pasado para vivir esa vida que Tony tuvo lejos de él y ser feliz con Peggy como lo había sido Stark con Pepper.

Tony y Steve estaban atados y aun así podían vivir vidas separadas, se deseaban la felicidad juntos y separados también, podían vivir en paz con eso, pero esta vez... Esta vez que Steve vio morir al amor de su vida, supo que no iba a vivir en paz si no intentaba que Stark volviera con él.

Tony se acercó a Steve, acaricio su mejilla, como si quisiera grabarse cada centímetro de su rostro entre sus dedos. El capitán cerro los ojos, una lágrima bajo, él limpio la gota y sin darse a esperar junto sus labios. Fue un toque suave y aun así sus corazones latieron con fuerza y en resonancia, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se besaron por última vez. Antes de aquella batalla en Siberia, su último beso fue en Rumania hace siete años.

Siete años lejos del otro, siete años sin tocarse, siete años de dolor y siete años de desearse en silencio. Separaron sus labios con pesar, juntando sus frentes, Steve puso sus manos en la nuca del otro, sintiendo sus respiraciones y acariciando con sus pulgares la piel del moreno.

— Strange me dijo lo que hiciste. — le dio otro beso. — Gracias.

— No podía dejarte morir, yo... Yo no tenía nada que a hacer aquí si no estabas, incluso si tú eras feliz sin mí.

— Creo que nadie podría vivir en un mundo sin mí, _beloved_. — soltó una risa, su ego salía en los momentos menos esperados. — ¿Que ibas a hacer si no podías salvarme?

— Seguiría tu ejemplo, viviría la vida que tu tuviste sin mí.

— ¿Y si te rechazo?

— Viviría bien solo con saber que estas vivo. — la tristeza se notó en su voz.

— Eres demasiado amable, cap.— le entregó otro beso, pero esta vez el beso fue en su mejilla. — Demasiado, igual que Pepper.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Una noche, recuperándome luego de esa batalla descomunal, te llame dormido, te pedí que me salvarás y Pepper me escuchó.— Tony apoyo su espalda del brazo del sofá y subió su piernas poniendo una de ellas sobre las piernas de Steve, el cual no dudo en poner sus manos sobre el pie descalzo del genio y masajearlo.— Me pregunto qué pasaba con nosotros y le conté todo, nuestro primer beso, como fue cuando estábamos en la torre, luego Siberia y ahora que me salvaste la vida aun cuando mi destino era morir... Ella me preguntó si aún la amaba, le dije que sí.

Steve asintió, pensando en que quizás Tony iba a quedarse con Pepper. — Luego me preguntó si la amaba tanto como a ti y le dije que no podía amar a nadie como te amo a ti, Rogers.

Steve detuvo el masaje, mirando a Tony. El genio le sonreía, un gesto que le demostraba que tampoco quería dejar pasar la nueva oportunidad que tenían juntos. Quería ser feliz, al lado de Steve.

— Pepper lo entendió y dijo que si era a ti quien quería, tenía que hacerlo funcionar.

— ¿Qué pasará con Morgan? ¿Cómo se tomará esto?

— Moguna y yo hablamos. — en eso la niña volvió dando un salto para caer en las piernas de su padre. — Y dijo que le encantaría que Stev formara parte de nuestra familia, su papá, su mami y su nuevo papá Steve.

— También te amo 3000, Stev. — el capitán sonrió al mismo tiempo que Morgan le daba un beso en la mejilla.

— Creo que estoy perdido, ya no solo competiré con Pepper si no también contigo. — dijo Tony dramático. — Tendré que mejorar mis habilidades y comprar más amor con paletas.

— Tranquilo papá, a ti te amo 4000. — la niña le entrego igualmente un beso.

— Siempre un paso adelante, _beloved_. — sonrió egocéntrico.

 _—_ Lo sé, Tony. — acaricio su cabello. — Lo sé.

Tenía a Tony de vuelta y no lo dejaría ir.

Así, luego de un año, celebraban su boda, en una casa que compraron en una urbanización rural donde vivirían por el resto de sus vidas lejos de ser súper héroes, bailando las canciones favoritas de Steve.

Los vengadores y demás súper héroes miraban a la pareja bailar, se veían radiantes, en sus trajes de novios, felices y sin nada que les preocupara.

Con el tiempo, Pepper consiguió el amor en el hombre que jamás pensó, Happy Hogan le había propuesto matrimonio a la rubia hace un par de semanas después de casi un año de relación y no podían estar más felices por ello.

Morgan había aprendido a convivir ahora con sus tres padres y su mamá, aunque todavía le era complicado explicar a sus amigos como es que su papá, el Capitán América, se había enamorado de su papá, Iron Man, pero que ella también era hija de Rescue, quien ahora se iba a casar con uno de los mejores amigos de Iron Man, Happy Hogan, como también debía explicar que su hermano era Peter Parker, ahora Rogers-Stark, el cual era Spider-man, aunque se supone que eso era un secreto.

Morgan a sus seis años sabía que era una genio como su papá Tony, pero seguía siendo difícil, a su corta edad, explicar tales cosas.

Dentro de su pequeña, grande, mente llego a la conclusión de que el amor y la adopción son asuntos complicados.

Alrededor de la pareja, se encontraba Clint Barton, con su familia y su mohicano que no parecía querer desaparecer, aun cuando Laura le había insistido que dejara de lucir como adolescente punk. A su lado, Natasha Romanoff sujetaba la mano de James Barnes y a su vez apoyaba su cabeza del hombro del pelinegro, se habían vuelvo personas distintas desde el momento en que se retiraron y prefirieron una vida más doméstica.

Wanda Maximoff, había dejado de lamentarse por lo que perdió y agradeció a Stark cuando este junto con Bruce Banner y la princesa de Wakanda, Shuri, trajeron de vuelta la interfaz de Vision con los datos que la princesa tenia del momento en que intento quitar la gema de Vision, ella disfrutaba del nuevo Vision y este seguía tan enamorado de la bruja como podría estarlo una inteligencia artificial que crearon tres genios.

Thor había vuelto junto con los Guardianes de la Galaxia, para este momento, había recuperado su forma, pero no había abandonado su cerveza ni mucho menos sus amados lentes de sol, se habían vuelto su accesorio favorito, según las palabras de Rocket, Thor mantenía una extraña relación con la nueva reina de Asgard, que esta a su vez mantenía una relación con otra mujer que forma parte del nuevo ejército de Valkirias.

Nadie sabía que significa que el legítimo rey de Asgard que no quería ser rey tuviera una relación con una Valkiria ahora nombrada reina de Asgard.

Era raro.

Bruce/Hulk, seguía siendo igual que antes una celebridad, un genio, un súper héroe enamorado de la hija del secretario Ross, Betty, ella también se había enamorado del nuevo Banner y todos estaban feliz por ellos, sobre todo después de verlo un poco deprimido después de que Natasha y él terminaran.

La realeza wakandiana formaba parte de los invitados, como también el doctor Stephen Strange y Wong.

Sam se encontraba en el panorama como padrino de Steve, papel que Bucky también desempeñaba como Rhodey lo hacía con Tony. Rhodey que ahora salía con la súper heroína más fuerte que ellos conocían, Carol.

Para todos fue una gran sorpresa.

Incluso Scott Lang, con su hija Cassie, Hope Van Dyne, Hank Pym y Janet Van Dyne, estaban allí para celebrar algo que no sabía que tenía una historia de 11 años. 

En una esquina, con Morgan en brazos estaba Peter, orgulloso de sus ídolos y, ahora, sus padres.

Todos los presentes sabían que esa boda marcaba un nuevo tiempo, una nueva era, un nuevo comienzo que todos iban a disfrutar y los más jóvenes iban a luchar por mantener.

Los vengadores se reunieron para un llamado especial.

Un último llamado fuera de la batalla. 


End file.
